


Snake in the Grass

by Mafficking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Historical, Impregnation, Infidelity, Inner Dialogue, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lies, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Painful Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scheming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafficking/pseuds/Mafficking
Summary: Set in a fictional medieval setting. A Lord's son uses his charm, deception and power to take advantage of people for his own sexual pleasures.More info in notes.(NB! I do not condone any particular action in this fic. Read the tags and make up your mind whether you want to proceed or not.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	1. Introduction/The Baker's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> My aim for this fic is to have smut/sexual encounters in every chapter.  
> Be warned that some of the themes are highly problematic. Again, read the tags before you proceed.  
> The sexual content of the chapters will vary: Some will be rape/non-con or dub-con, while some will be consensual. 
> 
> Falck is the main protagonist of the story, but also the villain. You are not required to sympathise with him.
> 
> Whether you read this for Falck's disturbing justifications and POV, or you read it to have a wank; I hope you enjoy!   
> If you do happen to like it, don't be shy to leave a comment! :) 
> 
> _Text written in cursive is Falck's inner monologue, unless otherwise stated._

Falck took a moment to look himself in the polished bronze plate on the wall, before he adjusted his belt around his tunic. He considered himself a relatively handsome man, but he wasn’t a fool: He knew that the hold he had over people came from the position he had. After all he was a Lord’s son, and would be a Lord himself when his father passed. His father was a weak and soft man, he was too kind and too gentle – but that kindness had its advantages too. That much, Falck had learned during his almost 30 years here on this earth. If you just make sure to appear kind in public, you can get away with almost anything behind closed doors.

A vicious grin spread across Falck’s face as he combed his blonde, shoulder-long hair. He looked into his own ice-blue eyes. _Are these the handsome eyes of the devil? Yes. I think they might be._

The Garring Hold was a massive structure made almost entirely out of stone. “It will stand even if the country falls”, his father had once proudly stated. With each decade new additions had been added to the Hold, and it would undoubtedly continue to grow with its populace.

Falck tread carefully over the courtyard’s muddy trails, making his way towards the stables. The stable master had errands in town today, and Falck wanted to make sure his stallion was well groomed. It was a magnificent beast – almost entirely white, except for pale grey socks. He was proud to be seen on such a striking animal. The women sure seemed to like it. If the work on the horse had left anything to be desired, he’d make sure to let the stable master know. _Kindly_.

As he entered the dark, dank stables, Falck noticed a motion from one of the empty boxes. Curious, he took a lantern off the wall, and walked carefully over. The scene that met him was so innocent, so pure, he could feel something churn inside him.

“Please, I didn’t take anything, my Lord. I only heard them mewl, and had to see what it was.” A girl which Falck vaguely recognized, had attempted to hide in the box, resulting in her stumbling over and her clothes getting straw all over them. She looked up at him with big, worried eyes. Next to her in the hay lay a proud cat mother, nursing three plump little kittens.

Falck took a good look at the girl. So innocent. Wonder what kind of dreams she has? She was a bit young, but Falck wasn’t too picky. He could see some small, firm breasts begging to be released from the rather tight dress she was wearing. The girl was definitively still growing. Isn’t she the daughter of the Hold’s baker? Falck pondered.

He looked back at the cats. “How good of you to make sure they were safe and sound.” Falck put on his most sincere and warm smile, as he kneeled down to the girl’s level. “But you know you’re not supposed to be in the Lord’s stables. Now, _I_ know your intentions were good – but what would my father, the Lord, do if he found out? Or even _your_ father?” He sighed in feigned compassion over the girl’s “fate”. His father wouldn’t see a problem with this situation at all, but the girl didn’t know that. 

“P-please, my Lord. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-.”

“Don’t worry. I have a solution. I can enact the Lord’s punishment on his behalf.” Falck said softly, as if he was offering her a real solution to her fictive pickle. “Would you rather me enact the Lord’s punishment here in private, and we never speak of it again – or would you have 5 lashes in public?” The girl was teary-eyed now. Falck could feel a growing erection straining his trousers. _She is quite beautiful when she cries_. “I will go easier on you in private.” He consolidates softly, reaching out a hand to wipe a tear from her pale cheek.

“N-not the lashes. I don’t want scars on my back.” She finally mutters between the small sobs.

Falck continues to look at the poor girl with feigned sympathy, before he reaches out a hand to help her on her feet. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave any lasting marks on you, young maiden.” He smiles, chuckling a bit, trying to lift the mood - to give the girl a sense of false security. He can’t wait to see it get broken. The girl chuckles a bit in return, still sniffling, as she gets up. He leads her out of the box, and to the hayloft. “Remember, you’ll have to be brave and stay completely silent, or people will come and they’ll all figure out what you did.” He reminds her. The girl nods solemnly as he helps her up into the soft hay. There isn’t a lot of space under the ceiling, but he finds them a hidden nook behind a mound of hay, where he lies her down.

She was a small thing, compared to him. Slim, bordering on skinny. Falck could see she was a bit cold, as small nipples showed through the fabric of the linen dress. He pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket.

“Just to make sure no one hears us, maybe I could help you put this on?”, Falck suggested in a mild tone, showing her the handkerchief. She looked confused, but nodded, trusting his judgment. _Oh youth. So trusting, so naïve._ Just a little bit of power and kindness was all it took.

He made a performance out of it. Carefully lifting the girl’s long, almost white blonde hair out of the way as he tied the handkerchief around her head – as a gag. He finishes off by tickling her a little bit on the side, making her squirm and giggle a little bit. _Muffled. A success_.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” His member was raging in his trousers now. He was so close to his goal. The yield would be so sweet, he could almost taste it.

“Now, lie down on your back. I’ll take it from here.” _I wonder exactly how naïve she is,_ Falck pondered to himself, and decided to test the theory. It would be a nice change. The girl was settled in the hay, laying on her back, while he was on his knees in the hay right in front of her.

“Now. This has to be a punishment, remember? Now I’ll have to play a role that might be a bit scary. Because I have to act like I’m punishing you. But it will all be an act, remember? It’s supposed to be a punishment, and it’s supposed to be uncomfortable. Do you trust me?” Falck presented her with his most sympathetic smile, staring directly into her big eyes with his penetrating, icy blue stare. The girl looked a bit nervous as she nodded, so he gave her a gentle pat on her knee through the dress. A final act of gentleness. Her shoulders lowered. Time to strike. “All right, let’s get this over with.”

He wondered how much she knew of the world of the birds and the bees. There were farms all around the keep, and many a young maiden or stable boy had added two and two together after having seeing the farm animals breed. Whether this one had the insight or experience? Falck wasn’t completely sure, as he lifted her dress up above her waist. Ah. No undergarments – the lower classes hardly ever wore them. It made for very easy access. For having such pale blonde and fine hair, her bush was quite coarse, and darker. Falck smiled to himself, rubbing a hand gently against his clothed erection. It never seized to amuse him, how some hair colours matched completely all over the body, while some varied from head to pubes.

The girl, bless her, were lying there stiff as a pole – obedient, but clearly uncomfortable with what was happening. Falck noticed that her breath was shallow and eyes even bigger – fixed on him. Like a cornered little mouse. _I don’t even know her name,_ Falck realized, before he lifted the linen dress up even further, up to her neck. Oh, what cute little breasts. White skin, and light pink little nipples. Now, this was quite attractive, Falck had to admit to himself.

With a sigh, he gave in, and palmed her naked breasts greedily. He lay down on top of her, while freeing his erection from its restraints. He grinded his naked, leaking erection against her naked thigh, as he suckled at her breast like a greedy child. The girl whimpered in discomfort, but remained obediently still. _Such a good girl._

To remain almost fully clothed while his victim was exposed was arousing enough in itself. Falck felt her small nipple hardening in his mouth as he suckled it, before he gave his full attention to her other one. Her thigh was getting slippery from his leaking cock, and Falck had to compose himself for a moment to not come undone before even entering her. He reminded himself that he was in a hayloft, and might not have all the time in the world before someone came into the stables. _Fine. Very well_. He conceded to himself. _As much as I’d like to prolong this, I better get to the main dish._

Falck gripped the girls hands and fixed them above her head, using only one of his strong arms. Then he positioned himself properly against her, his erection poking against her bushy little slit. _God, I hope you’re tight. You look like you’d be tight._ Falck stares the girl directly in her big, blue eyes. She was tearing up now, and her breathing uneven. She was so scared, and still so obedient.

He looks down for a moment, to take in the sight of his engorged cock against her little slit. _Oh yes. She’s so small. Will I tear you apart, sweetie? I’ll make you take it._ Though Falck had never compared his girth to other men’s, experienced women had expressed their delight over his size more than once. And going by the way he’d have to work to make it go in, and by how he seldom bottomed out, he knew them to speaking the truth. Against her little slit, it looked almost morbid, and by the Lord it turned him on. 

He rubbed the head up and down, between the folds, and found that she was already a little wet. _So, a little breast suckling was all it took, hm?_

She whimpered uncomfortably again as he lined himself up in front of her entrance, and without hesitating, he pushed inside. Forcefully.

The girl gave out a muffled groan as he mercilessly took her virginity, and forced his girth inside of her in rapid, impatient strokes. The tightness was mind-blowing. Falck groaned, restraining himself so he wouldn’t unload inside here right there and then.

He felt powerful, hovering above her small, helpless body. Her small, pained whimpers and huffs as he forced himself inside her left him exhilarated, almost mad with lust. There were tears in her eyes now, from both fear and pain.

She really had no idea. No idea that he didn’t care whether or not he impregnated her. Whether he had irreparably spoiled her or not. And he knew he’d get away with it. It was a man’s world after all – she would be shamed if she admitted to what happened here. Falck pulled out slowly, before he slammed back inside her – earning another pained whimper from her. _God, I’ll come so hard._ The pain made her clench, which enhanced his pleasure. Falck repeated the pattern – pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside her, feeling her tightness clench around him.

The hayloft was filled by their musky scent, her muffled sobs and whimpers, and the wet slapping noises of him slamming inside her. Falck increased his pace, the pleasure was overwhelming. His motions now reminded more of a rutting dog as he took her. Suddenly he could feel her tightening even firmer around her – and the tightness held on for long, even seconds, before she gave out a choked whimper and panted. _You fucking came didn’t you? Despite the pain, you came? What a delightful, little whore._ Falck barely managed to produce a half-chuckle, before the tightness became too overwhelming, his build-up too great.

He arched his back and pushed as far into her as he could, managing to get her almost to the very base of his cock – earning him a muffled, pained cry from the girl. Then he came – pulse after pulse of hot seed shooting out at the cervix, which his cock pressed so painfully against. He held the position for his entire climax. The girl tried to wriggle out of the painful intrusion, but his firm grip held her in place. Finally, as he delivered his last seeds, Falck slumped down over the girl, who was sobbing softly behind her gag.

He lay there for a moment, listening to her rapid breathing and pained whimpers. As soon as he caught his breath, he quickly got up on his knees, and let go of the girl. She lay there, still frozen with her arms above her head, still with her dress dishevelled under her neck. _Such obedient prey,_ he thought, as he produced a deceptive, soft smile.

 _I can see myself fucking you again. Yes. You’re the tightest fuck I’ve had in a while._ Falck pondered to himself for a moment. Weighing the pros and cons of where he wanted things to go from here. Did he want the thrill of forcing himself on a resisting, and scared victim, or did he want to groom her into a more cooperative, but still vulnerable and insecure victim? He looked at her for a long moment, noting how she still lay in the exact position he had left her in – her nudity on display. _The latter_ , he decided. She was the perfect candidate for a cooperative, scared victim. Something about the way he could snake his way under her skin and take her innocence was just too tempting.

With gentle hands, he pulled her dress down to her ankles, and gestured for her to sit up. She winced as she did, which delighted Falck. She was sore, no doubt. His gentle act continued as he undid her gag, and lifted her small frame into his lap. She looked uncertain, her gaze flickering.

“Hey…”, Falck crooned softly. “It’s over now. Remember, it was all just an act. I enacted punishment in my father’s name, as is my right. And for that I had to pretend to be serious about the punishment. But I hold no contempt against you, or what you did.” She finally dared to meet his gaze, and he turned on his most reassuring, charming smile.

“You did wonderful. You were so brave, and you listened to my instructions. I’m really proud of you.” He caressed her back gently, as he continues to meet her gaze. She looked slightly calmer now.

“What we just did, is something that men and women do all the time. But they don’t do or talk about it in public, because that’s unseemly. They only talk about it to each other, in private.” The girl was listening intently now. It didn’t seem like she knew much about sex.

“But normally, when it’s not punishment, it can actually be quite romantic. With a lot of kissing, and a lot more of that big pleasure you felt. You felt it, didn’t you?” Falck studied her expression intensely. As soon as he mentioned ‘the big pleasure’ he could see her blushing immensely, and looking embarrassed away.

“Hey… hey”, Falck soothed, “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Men and women both have that. When you get a sweetheart, or get married, I am sure you’ll do that lots and lots.”

She was thinking now, and looked as she was slowly getting relatively comfortable again.

“So as you understand, what happened her must stay between us.” Falck explains with patience. He felt powerful, he felt as if his grip of her was tightening. “Because I know you are a good girl, and I know you want your father to keep his job at the keep.”

Immediately, her gaze was back at him, confused, worried. “What do you mean? My dad’s job?”

Falck sight softly, as he met her gaze – his voice and demeanour was still buttery soft as he explained. “Well, yes. You know there are many men who would kill to have such a well-earning job at the keep. Men with daughters and sons who are obedient and don’t fiddle with the Lord’s property. If his Lordship found out, your father would be easy to replace. But we fixed that, didn’t we? Now we don’t have to tell anyone, remember? I know you are a good girl, and I know your father is a good man. All of this stays between us.”

Her gaze was distant, still a bit worried. Her weight shifted slightly in his lap, subconsciously leaning closer to him. _That’s right. I’m your saviour. I saved you. You should stick to me._ Falck smiled, still rubbing her back gently.

“We shouldn’t be seen leaving together. I’ll leave first, and you make sure to count to 100 before you leave.” Falck lifted her out of his lap, and gave her a gentle caress on her cheek, still acting kind and gentle – a complete shift to how he so brutally had taken her maidenhood just minutes earlier. The girl nodded, slowly getting her mind back together.

“Remember. We’ll act as if nothing ever happened, but if you have questions and need to talk about it – find me when I’m alone. And make sure you’re not seen. We wouldn’t want rumours, would we?” He chuckled a bit, and she chuckled in response – although it seemed she was unsure what she was chuckling about. _Still so innocent._

“Oh, and apologize for not correcting this error earlier. I hope you can forgive me this transgression, my fair maiden,” Falck said charmingly as he was getting ready to leave the hayloft. “Your name, Violet, was it?” He really hoped the thorough digging in his memory had done him justice.

“Yes, my liege,” the girl visibly relaxed now, smiling back at him. “Violet Hillbrooke.” _To imagine the Lord’s son remembered her name!_

“Then, my fair maiden Violet Hillbrooke, I bid thee farewell.” He gestured theatrically as he backed out and onto the ladder leading out of the hayloft. “And I hope to see you again.”

Falck did some final adjustments of his clothing before he left the stables and made his way back up to the keep, having completely forgot about checking his horse as he had originally planned to. Maybe he’d soon get another steady shag at the castle now.

His oldest and most reliable source of release was the keep’s cook, Helene. She was a mature lady, and Falck was unsure whether or not she was too old to bear children, but the cook and her husband had never conceived, so he suspected her barren. Her husband was still alive, but only barely. He had already been older than her when they married – this happened when Falck was just a boy – and they were only married for about 10 childless years before he suffered a stroke, which rendered him unable to work. And unable to fuck too, Falck supposed. His Lordship was a kind man, and cared for all his sickly employees. This annoyed Falck, but at least it allowed for the cook to stay. Falck didn’t really see the need to “lower” himself to masturbate when he had a wet, ready entrance to slip it in. And there, Helene never disappointed.

Helene was a chubby, stocky woman – she had never been a beauty, but she wasn’t ugly either. She was plain, and most importantly – simple. She felt young, relevant and attractive by Falck’s advances, never asked questions, and never prattled about what they were doing behind closed doors. Falck had warned her that if she did, his visits would come to an end – and the threat had seemed to work.

Falck’s thoughts were interrupted as he saw the stable boy, Rueben, coming out of the keep. He signalled the boy to stop, and took him to the side.

“Rueben, my good lad! How was the town?” Falck smiled cheerily at the young stable hand. Rueben had been working in the stables since he was just a small lad, but now he was showing signs of growing into a strapping, young man.

“Oh you know,” Rueben replied awkwardly, shifting a bit. “Shopping, errands – no fairs or anything like that.” The teenager smiled shyly at Falck, looking like teenage boys often do, with their long, growing limbs and following Falck in a typical, awkward teenage gait.

“Then I might have some news to cheer you up,” Falck smiled to the boy, while he was scheming below the surface. “I overheard some of the young girls gossiping. I don’t usually pay it any mind, but I couldn’t help but to overhear some when your name was mentioned.”

Rueben’s whole demeanour changed. He stood up straighter and looked Falck in the eyes, curious. “Really? What did they say?” The young boy licked his lips.

“I didn’t catch it all, unfortunately. But one of the girls seemed to be a bit sweet on you. Though she seemed too shy to admit it, or let alone tell you.” Falck feigned concentration as he pretended to think hard to remember more detail. Rueben was about to burst with curiosity. “Viola? Violet? Could that be it? The baker’s daughter I think?”

Rueben blushed fiercely, looking to the side. “…Really? Interested in me?” He looked back up at Falck, seeking confirmation.

“Indeed.” Falck smiled. “Be happy, son. You’re only young once. Enjoy it. And you should definitively try your luck before anyone else does. Talk to her.” Falck patted the young man on his back, before signalling that he had to be on his way. The young stable hand was left behind to his own thoughts.

As Falck entered the keep, everyone around him observed nothing out of the ordinary. The easy-going and charming son of the Lord was back, being his usual cheerful self. No one could even imagine what he had done not 10 minutes ago, or what he was scheming. 


	2. Helene

Falck lay resting with his head between two large, soft, naked globes. In his mouth he had a nipple, which he suckled and licked with slow deliberation. Right now, he had all the time in the world. He lay on top of Helene, the keep’s cook, after a long day of work. They had bathed together in her quarters, after which she sucked him off, and now he lavished in her generous femininity. He had never been able to get enough of her breasts. They were heavy and large; it was a wonder she had never carried babes. Somehow it just made sense that a woman like this should’ve had a few tots. Then again, he didn’t mind having these breasts all to himself.

When it came to women, Falck didn’t consider himself to have a specific ‘type’ when it came to appearance. It was all about the dynamic they shared, and the roles they filled together. And in that regard, he certainly had preferences. Helene, with her generous shape and supple curves fulfilled some of these roles. Her face was relatively plain, but her body held the bounty he sought. She could fill a matronly role, she could be his sinful adulteress, she could be his willing slave. All of these things egged Falck on, and would keep luring him back into her bed. It was something forbidden and dirty about it all, and it excited him. It was exhilarating fuck this woman to bits while her disabled husband lay immobile and helpless only a few rooms away. 

“How is his Lordship?” Helene purred as she caressed Falck’s back. From the way she shifted ever so slightly under him, he knew she wanted some cock. And he would give it to her. _Probably_.

“Infatuated with divine udders”, Falck replied with a husky voice, before kneading her free breast greedily. The soft flesh protruded ever so slightly between his grappling fingers, and he felt his erection stir under him. “We’ve done this for a long time now.” He remarked.

“Mhm”, she sighed in agreement while one of her hands trailed to play with his hair. “Is the young Lord getting tired of me?”

“No.” _Not yet_. He thought. “Tell me, my little cook. What is your dirtiest sexual desire?” Falck lifted his head to meet her gaze now. Immediately, both hands are playing with her breasts and nipples. “You can tell me. Nothing should be secret between us. Nothing is too dirty. You’ve always been ever so accommodating to my desires.” He grins, not knowing quite what he’s hoping for her to say, but hopeful that she has some imagination. Despite being a very simple woman in most ways, Helene always knew her way around the bedroom.

“Hmm.” Helene smiles as she considered for a moment. “…I like it when you use me for your pleasure.” The chubby woman blushed fiercely, barely daring to meet Falck’s gaze. “…I have this fantasy where you have me tied to the bed, and you use me as you please.” She almost stutters now. “My mouth, my breasts, my womanhood-.“

“Dear Helene…” Falck smiled genuinely, he was tempted to kiss her on the lips for a second, but then reminded himself that she had sucked him off a short while ago. _I always use you for my pleasure_. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. And I’m sure we could arrange that.” Falck ponders, going back to rest between her breasts, suckling lazily on one of her nipples.

“What if…” Falck let go of the nipple for a moment, “What if I manage to get you for a full day. No work, no chores. Just you – tied to my bed for a day. I come and go as I please, and use you for as much or as little as I want. Maybe I use your mouth as a cunny, or maybe I spend all day inseminating you, until you’ve gotten every last drop of me – and then I force you to lie beside me at night, still tied down, stewing in my seed?”

A small whimper came from Helene. Falck heard her pulse elevate. “You liked that, didn’t you?”, he showed her a mischievous grin, before he got up on his knees between her legs. He took in the sight before him, his leaking erection twitching at the sight of her puffy cunny lips. He was unsure of Helene’s exact age, but he assumed she was at least 15 years his senior. And something about that made her matronly chubbiness even more enticing. He was ogling her, and she was ogling him. Falck didn’t miss the fact that one of her hands strayed down to her clit, which she started massaging slowly. _This time I’ll let you touch yourself, you magnificent whore. Next time I might not._

With determination, he teased the cockhead between her folds, mixing their juices together as he rubbed the head up and down. “Tell me… cook.” He hissed in arousal. “What more would you want me to do to you?” 

Her plump thighs shifted on each side of him. He was tormenting her so sweetly, and she loved it. “I-I imagine myself to be blindfolded.” She stuttered, looking hungrily at the swollen cock rubbing between her folds. She tried to shuffle a bit further down in bed so that he might ‘slip’ inside her, but Falck saw through her advances, and held her in place.

“Blindfolded, hm?” He purred. “Then you might never know what’s about to happen to you. Or… _whom_ is going to happen to you.” 

Helene gave out an audible gasp. Her blush was almost purple now, but she didn’t seem disgusted. She licked her lips, whimpering again. _The whore likes the idea. Don’t tell me she really hasn’t fucked anyone but me since her husband went limp? Is that why it’s so enticing to her? I can’t believe it._ Falck felt an immense sense of triumph. His arousal was bordering on unbearable.  
  


“Imagine going back to work the day after. You see the stablemaster, the smith, the grocer. And you can’t be sure whether they’ve fucked your fat cunny or not. Whether they spilled their seeds in you – seen you naked, filthy, tied up – maybe covered in another man’s seeds. Maybe they’ve used your mouth, your cunny, your arse.” Falck hissed in arousal, lining himself up against the cook’s twitching entrance. “Maybe two of them take you at once, ramming it in your wholes while you lie there helpless.” Helene gave out a lustful sob as Falck finally thrusted his cock forcefully into Helene. She was already so wet he bottomed her out in a single thrust. The young lord showed her no mercy, setting a relentless ball-slapping pace.

“Y-yes!” Helene cried in pleasure underneath him. “I want his lordship to use me! Breed me, use my body for your pleasure! Lend me out to others. Do what you wish with me, my Lord.” Her large breasts bounced wildly up and down with the forceful thrusts, and Falck reached out both hands to grab them hungrily. _I’ll keep you to that, whore._ While his hands were large, they couldn’t cup the entirety of her voluptuous globes. He squeezed the soft flesh almost painfully, earning him a whimper from Helene.

Falck’s arousal was so great from the mental images he was left with, that it made him restless in bed. No matter how hard he slammed into her, it was as if he couldn’t ram her hard enough. In his lust-incited mania, he lifted the cook’s heavy legs over his strong shoulders, before leaning over her. This allowed him to slam into her with more force, and deeper into her willing, drenched cunt. _Yes, that’s right, whore. Gobble up all of that cock. You’re at my complete mercy. Being fucked by a young, powerful man makes you feel relevant, doesn’t it? Like you matter? I could leave you in a heartbeat, you’d never get any of this cock again. I’d leave you starved._

Suddenly, an immense tightness enveloped around his cock, and for a second Falck’s thoughts strayed back to his defilement of Violet’s tight cunny. There was no chance he could hold it back any longer. Falck’s balls twitched as he emptied himself, fully sheathed inside Helene. His loud, guttural moan was accompanied by a pained groan from Helene, as he pumped the last spurts of seed into her.

When Falck looked down, he realized that he had rammed his cock into Helene’s arse by accident. _What a pleasant surprise._ Falck pulled out slowly, his spent cock twitching slightly at the yielding tightness. “While that was accidental,-“ Falck cleared his throat as he lifted Helene’s legs carefully off his shoulders. “- may I add that your tight arsehole was quite exquisite.” _Don’t expect an apology, because frankly, it’s my right._ Falck smiled charmingly at Helene.

They were both sweaty and panting now. Helene giggled a bit, making her breasts bounce softly. “Don’t worry about it my lord.” Helene exhaled. _I’m not_ , Falck thought. “It was a surprise, was all.” Despite her easy-going demeanour, Falck could see that Helene was still hurting from the forced intrusion. He could feel his exhausted cock attempt to stir a little bit, but he decided he was spent for tonight.

“I’d like to be cleaned”. Falck announced as he lay down on his back next to Helene in bed. The curvy woman took a deep breath and nodded. “Certainly, my lord.” She smiled, gathering herself before she sat up in bed. She still had her natural hair colour – a deep brown, Falck mused. He wondered when she’d start going grey. Or white. Helene gathered her hair in a bun, and got up.

The fire was roaring from the fireplace, and their excursions had left her warm. No need to get dressed. Their bathwater from earlier had gotten cold, but after a short while she had reheated some in a washbasin. She carried it over to the bedside, and sat down naked next to the equally naked lord. With gentle strokes, she cleaned Falck’s body with a washcloth. When she got to his private parts, she noticed how his cock started twitching and growing a little bit again. Falck sighed, pleased, resting with his hands behind his head.

“My cock feels cold and lonely.” Falck mock-pouted as Helene put aside the washbasin. Despite her being rightfully exhausted, she met his remark with a smile.

“Is that so?” She giggled a bit, petting the half-hard member with a gentle hand. “Does he want to sleep somewhere warm tonight?” She teased.

“He very much does.” Falck sighed, smiling at Helene. “Your mouth.” He determined, before spreading his legs, making room for his bed partner for the night.

“As the lord pleases.” Helene dared herself to kiss the lord on the lips-, _I’ll allow it._ \- before she climbed back up into bed, between Falck’s legs. She made herself as comfortable as she could, before pulling the blanket up over them. Soon, Falck feels a moist warmth engulfing his girth, and he sighs in content. His cock twitches a little bit, and he can feel Helene attempting to swallow as it grows a little more. _This, my delightful, fat cook. This is where you belong. With your chubby cheeks enveloping my cock. Always greedy for a taste._ Falck wraps the blanket comfortably around himself, before closing his eyes to go to sleep. 


	3. Violet: The Confession

Falck took a deep breath. _Fresh. Alive. Lush._ Nothing was quite like being in the forest after a light rain shower. Not enough rain for it to be muddy, but just enough for that fresh air that came after a rainfall. Tall oak trees reached for the sky with rich branches, full of green leaves. Today he was out hunting. He was alone, which was the way he preferred it. He wasn’t seeking out dangerous game, so he deemed it safe enough – particularly with his stallion, Whisp, by his side.

He was happy with today’s catch. A fine doe was hanging limp behind him, tied down over Whisp’s back. He could see the keep in the distance when he spotted a figure along the trail in front of him. The figure was moving towards him. _A woman? Alone, on foot? Could it be a trap?_

As the figure came closer, Falck lowered his shoulders. _Violet._ He held back a humoured smile. He hoped the stupid girl hadn’t walked miles out here into the forest just to see him.

The poor girl looked nervous as they approached each other. The hem of her dress was muddy from the long walk, and her lips were chapped. She was probably thirsty. Falck turned on his most charming smile as they came within reach of each other.

“Hail, fair maiden Hillbrooke.” Falck did his best to produce a genuine, beaming smile at her. “I hope you didn’t come all this way just to see me?” Falck chuckled. _Did you want more of what I gave you last time?_

The girl chuckled a bit. “It seems I did. I didn’t quite realize how far you’d ride out here when I saw you head out this morning.” She excused herself, clearly feeling a bit silly.

Falck held his smile, before he gallantly jumped off his horse, offering her his waterskin. “You look parched, my dear. It’s wine. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, thank you, my lord. No, I don’t mind at all.” She took the skin to her lips and took a good few sips. Meanwhile, Falck lead his horse off the trail and up a small hill, while Violet followed behind him. After tying his horse up, he took off his travelling blanket, and made a makeshift sitting space on the ground for him and his guest. He sat down calmly, looking patiently up at Violet, before extending a hand to her. _No matter what is said or done, no one will see or hear us up here._ She smiled insecurely, before sitting down next to him. She helped herself to a final sip of the skin, before handing it back.

“So, my dear Violet.” Falck said softly. “You walk miles to see me, you’re parched and your dress is more mud than fabric.” He chuckled a bit, before he extended his arm and cloak to offer her some warmth. “Tell me. What is troubling you so much as to make you go to these lengths to see me?” 

Violet hesitated for a moment, but shuffled closer until she’s resting against his side. Falck wrapped his cloaked arm around her.

After a few moments, Violet opened her mouth. “I-… My lord. I think. I think I might be in love with you.”

Of all the things Violet could’ve said in this moment, this was the last thing Falck expected. He expected anything from a confrontation to a talk of the birds and the bees, but not this. _Is she absolutely mad? What is wrong with this girl? She must be mad. But mad or no, I must say, this opens a few doors for me._

When Falck came back to his senses, he realized he was smiling. It wasn’t a smile that came from pure or affectionate thoughts. It was sooner birthed from malice, opportunity and lust, but poor Violet didn’t know that as she smiled hopefully back at him, her eyes glossy, her breath hitched.

“My sweet Violet” Falck crooned softly, giving her a little squeeze in his grip. “Am I not too old for you? Surely, you wouldn’t want an old fart like me?” He chuckled a bit, and she giggled in return. “Pray, child. How old are you this year?”

“I’m 15 winters.” She stated proudly. It was for sure old enough to marry. Some married earlier, but marriage was seldom consummated before the bride and groom was of “acceptable” age. Usually no earlier than 16.

“But I was born in spring” She added. “So I’m practically 16.”

_Hm. She’s about the same age I was when I had my first fuck. I feared she was younger, but I suppose she’s just of a slight build._ Falck took a moment to consider this new information, and how he wanted to play things from here. Some doors closed, but new ones opened.

With a deep sigh, he pulled her small frame into his strong grip. He could feel his member stirring slightly as her soft bottom found his lap. “My dear Violet.” He whispered gently, with strong arms embracing her. His breath was hot against her neck, and he could feel her shudder a little. “There’s nothing more I’d like than for us two to be together. But I’m afraid it’s impossible.”

Their gazes met. Falck produced his most convincingly saddened and apologetic expression, he really wanted to convey the sense that he truly regretted saying this. He wanted her to think that he’d want her in marriage too. “You see, despite what I wish for myself, I will have to marry a woman of the same rank as I. A lord’s daughter from a different hold or county. It truly pains me to say it, dear Violet. I cannot marry for love. If I ever marry, I will be expected to make it a political union.” Falck put in the utmost effort to produce a tear. He sniffed once, before he felt his eyes watering. _Thank God that worked._ A delicate tear fell down his cheek.

It seemed to work. Violet’s big, blue eyes teared up as she looked up at him. Falck immediately sought to ‘comfort’ her. He had a plan in mind. “No, sweet child. Don’t cry.” He hushed softly, rocking Violet in his arms. They sat in silence like this for some time. Falck already knew what to say next, but he had to make the moment come to him. It had to feel natural for this to work.

When Violet seemed to settle down in his lap, he opened his mouth again. “There might be a way for us to be together. But you wouldn’t like that. And I am despicable for even thinking it.” He sighed in feigned hopelessness. 

Violet immediately perked up, meeting his gaze. “What is that, my lord? Please, tell me. I want to know what it is.”

Falck smiled apologetically. “You’d have to marry someone else in the eyes of God. But you could be married to me in your heart. …I could be your lover. But you would have to take a husband. I forbid you to end up without anyone to look after you, should I die before you – or if something happens to you.” _There. Now it sounded like he only had her interest in mind. Of course, it made sense she would have to marry. What would become of her if he died, hm? What if she became pregnant? This could all be solved with a rocks-for-brains husband to raise his bastards with her._ Falck’s cock stirred more at the thought.

In worst case, Violet would’ve shouted and protested in anger now. But she didn’t. She stared up at the canopy, while her head rested on Falck’s chest.

_I raped you. Why on earth are you in love with me? Are you as self-destructive as Helene?_ He pondered.

After a long silence, Violet met his gaze. “So, I marry someone that I tolerate so that you and I can be together in secret. So that I’m protected if something happens to you or me? And you might marry some fine lady you don’t love, but in secret we’ll love each other?” She asked, her voice solemn.

“Yes.” Falck whispered, his lips inches away from hers. “That’s the only solution I can think of.” His impatient member was swelling in his trousers. She was so fragile, so innocent. “You’re beautiful, my fair maiden.” Falck whispered hotly against her lips as he closed the distance between them. He rarely even kissed the women he used for fucking, but under special circumstances he’d allow it – or he’d use it as a part of the ‘game’. And this was definitively part of the game.

He broke away from the kiss with feigned restraint, breathing hotly. “No. I must not continue. Or else I might not be able to control myself. I wish so to make love to you, to hold you in my arms. To make our bodies merge.”

Violet shifted in his lap in a youthful manner – so that she straddled him, face to face. Falck was sure she had no idea what such a position implied. Her cheeks were reddened and her gaze glossy. Her small nipples were showing through the fabric of her dress, and best of all: his now raging, albeit clothed, erection rubbed against her little slit. _A lightweight, are you? Did the wine go to your head?_ Falck smiled, while his hand gently cupped her cheek.

“If we do this.” Falck breathed heavily. “Then you must promise me to marry soon. I’ll help you in whatever way I can.”

“I promise.” Violet’s reply was rushed. She was subconsciously grinding herself against Falck’s erection. She didn’t know her body well enough to know exactly what she wanted, but she knew that being unstimulated like this was absolute agony. She looked at Falck. “I promise.” She repeated again. To her, he looked like a prince. His clean, combed blonde hair. His neatly trimmed beard, his fine clothes. To him, she looked like the perfect prey. “I promise to marry as soon as possible.” She swallowed. She was getting desperate now, but frankly, so was Falck.

_That’s a good girl_. Falck grinned as he slipped his hand between their two bodies, and rubbed a finger against her folds until he found her little nub. Violet immediately whimpered as he started rubbing her clit with gentle motions – observing her reactions like a hawk to find out how she liked it the best. _Soaking wet this time, hm? Oh, sweet child. I’ll show you pleasure. You’ll be the moth, and I’ll be the flame. I’ll give you pleasures your young foolish husband wouldn’t have the imagination to do. He’d rut and come in you without a second’s thought, and then you’d come creeping for me in the dead of night. I’ll ruin you._ With a whimper, Violet came undone in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, panting heavily.

“Wasn’t that nice, my sweet?” Falck whispers as he kisses her again. Violet nods, too breathless to speak. He lets her little nub rest, licking her juices off his fingers. With his other hand, Falck frees his leaking erection from its restraints with a sigh. He pushes any clothing out of the way, so that they can both admire her naked womanhood resting against his naked, raging manhood.

“Your husband’s won’t be as big as this.” Falck declares proudly, before leading her hand to his member. Her hand doesn’t manage to envelope it’s girth entirely, leaving about an inch of his circumference untouched. Falck was generally content with its shape. It had pretty much the same thickness along the whole shaft. And head too, Falck supposed, except that its head had a clearly defined ridge along the crown.

“It’s warmer than I thought.” Violet mused, as her hand carefully stroked its soft skin. Falck couldn’t help but to groan. She was so painstakingly careful; her butterfly touch was driving him insane.

“Violet.” He pants. “You’re driving me mad with lust. I might not be able to hold back for much longer if you continue doing that.” And for once, Falck was speaking the truth. Violet smiled compassionately, before she let go of his member and leaned back a little – exposing her womanhood to him.

The unspoken invitation was exactly what Falck needed. He used what little self-restraint he had to not just rut her like a wild buck, and instead positioned and grinded his manhood slowly into her, until he bottomed out. Violet gasped, her cheeks blushing fiercely _. My fucking God you’re still so tight. You better be worth all this._

Falck panted heavily, taking a second to compose himself before he placed his big hands on Violet’s soft bottom, and grinded her back and forth onto his cock. What had been muffled sobs and pained whimpers the last time they lay together was now replaced by aroused moans and whimpers of delight. Violet soon caught up on the grinding motions Falck were producing, and did her best to assist him. Falck could hear her whimper in particular when he grinded against a particular spot – not unlike Helene, he noted. And he made sure to thrust and grind against her in such a way that the spot got the attention it wanted.

All the anticipation, the insane tightness, the fantasies – Falck knew his climax was coming. His hand rushed back to Violet’s nub, rubbing in the hopes of her reaching the climax with him.

Just before he’s about to unload, he feels her clench rhythmically around him, moaning into Falck’s ear, making Falck instinctively push her down onto his cock as he spurts his seeds deep into her. _It better take. It better fucking take_. 

“Ooh!” Violet whimpers as she’s forcefully pushed down onto his length. She tensed and tightened for a moment, before she fell limp and exhausted against him – her head rested against his shoulder. Falck wrapped his arms protectively around her, breathing heavily.

They both sat like this for a while, his cock still lodged deep inside her, before Falck gently lifts her off of him and lies her down on the blanket. He fixes both of their clothes, drapes his cloak around her, and hands the waterskin back to Violet.

“Have a bit more to drink. And rest a bit. I’ll rearrange the horse’s load, so that you can ride with me back.” Falck sighed as he looked at the small figure nursing the wine, resting in his cloak. “I hope you understand that I have to let you off just outside the keep? We shouldn’t be seen riding in together.”

Violet positively beamed as she looked up at Falck. “Of course, my lord.” She took another sip of wine. “Who do you think I should marry?” She laughed, finding the whole idea bizarre.

“Well.” Falck answered casually as he worked on the horse. “I have overheard rumours of a boy who’s sweet on you.”

“Please, my lord! Do not jest!” She laughed again, the wine clearly getting to her head. Falck chuckled a bit at the pathetic sight. _She’s high on lovemaking and high on wine._ He hoped that left her buttered up for the current topic.

“I do not jest.” He continued with a small smile, and the same casual tone. “The stableboy. Rueben. I’ve overheard him talking about you. He’s a proper lad, isn’t he? He’s clean, works hard, and about your same age?” _And he is quite gullible._

Violet was deep in thought. It seemed like she didn’t want to laugh this suggestion away. It looked as if she actually was considering it. “Huh. That actually makes sense. Kind of.” She finally replied.

“Oh?” Falck feigned ignorance as he shot her a curious glance.

“Yes. He has actually been rather talkative lately. Usually we just pass each other by, but lately it’s as if he’s found excuses to stop by – or stop me in passing. Usually just to say silly things that he likes my hair, or my dress.” Violet mused.

“He’s a shy boy.” Falck nodded. “But he’s kind. I don’t think he’d be a bad match for you. What if you sneak some wine from the kitchens, and ask him out on a picnic? See how things go from there? I’ll tell Helene that you have my permission to take some wine.” Falck offered. When he met her gaze again, she was looking at him with a dreamy, faraway expression.

“As long as that means I’ll be with you in the end, my lord.” She sighs.

“You know what you have to do.” Falck walked back over to her to take the waterskin away, before gently helping her back onto her feet. She stumbles for a moment, but he catches her. “You know, Violet.” Falck whispered softly. “You were very brave to come here today and confess your love to me.” He leaned in to give her a final soft kiss, before he helped her up on the horse.

Violet blushed deep red and looked at him bashfully. Falck jumped up on the horse behind her, and puts the animal in motion.

“You were right.” Violet breaks the silence as they’re back on the trail to the keep.

“Right about what?” Falck places a hand around her waist.

“When it’s not punishment, it can be quite romantic.”

_Sweet, ignorant girl._ Falck smiled to himself. _What do you know about romance?_


	4. Helene: The Kitchens

Falck hummed to himself as he entered the kitchen of the keep. It was busy for most hours of the day, often starting before dawn, but at this late hour only a few would remain. If he wasn’t mistaken, Helene would be one of them. And if he was lucky, she’d be the only one left.

As he entered through the old wooden door, he took in the scents of spices drying on the racks, the ever-bubbling pot of stew for the guards on duty, and ale. In a day when clean drinking water was unreliable, beer was a more reliable way to sate your thirst.

There he saw her. Helene was lost in her own thoughts, as she was preparing a dough for tomorrow morning. Her dress had a low neckline, and the voluptuous breasts bounced tantalizingly with each forceful motion of her arms.

Falck stopped dead in his tracks. This visage took him straight back to when he had been a much younger man, walking in on a very similar scene. The very same day he and Helene had consummated their sinful alliance for the first time. He had been a sexually desperate teenager, and she had been a grieving wife lacking physical affection. _You were such a pathetic slut. Hungry for an inexperienced teenager’s cock,_ Falck thought to himself, before he proudly recalled how she had complimented his manhood’s size and form.

He decided to walk in a circle around Helene, around the spacious kitchen. With some luck, he might be able to catch her in surprise in the darkened kitchen.

The curvy woman hummed to herself as she kneaded the dough, lost in her work. It did indeed seem as if she was alone in the kitchen at this hour, Falck smirked to himself as he snuck up behind her, and gently wrapped his arms around her. A growing erection was already poking her bottom through layers of fabric. 

As soon as she noticed the “intruder”, Helene chuckled, but didn’t stop kneading. “Oh. I think there’s a ghost in my kitchen.” The chubby woman sighed as the intruding arms enveloped her for a second, before greedy hands started to knead her generous breasts through the dress. “A naughty ghost.” She remarked with a purr.

“Are you alone here tonight?” Falck whispered in her ear, licking her neck with a hot tongue.

Helene’s breath hitched for a moment, and her kneading motions slowed. “I’m the last one here, my lord. But a guard shift come in around midnight for a meal.”

“How much time do we have?” He bites her neck gently, before his hands leave her breasts to hitch up her skirt.

“Oh-, I.” Helene whimpered, her work coming to a rest. “I fear no more than 15 minutes perhaps, my lord.”

“It’ll have to do. Come to my chambers afterwards. Pass me the oil.” Falck snarled in arousal against her ear. By this point, his erection was raging against Helene’s generous behind through its restrains.

“Yes, my lord.” Helene pushes the dough out of the way with her hands, and grabs the bottle of oil standing on the opposite end of the counter.

“Thank you.” Falck whispers hotly against her ear, before he promptly grabs Helene by the back of her neck, and pushes her upper body down over the floured counter. The skirt of her dress is haphazardly tossed out of his way, revealing her pale, round bottom. With his free hand he pours oil wastefully over her naked behind, before prodding her arse with an impatient, oiled finger. “It’s been some time since we did this, hasn’t it?” Falck groans, while Helene whimpers in discomfort.

“I was reminded of how tight your arse was when I fucked you last.” His breathing was intense, focused. His eyes glued to her buttocks. With a swift motion his cock was freed from its restraints. “I’m sorry I don’t have more time to prepare you, love.” His voice was husky as he pressed his cock against her twitching arsehole. With one strong hand holding Helene in place, and the other lubing up his cock, he started pushing inside slowly. _Oh my fucking God. It’s like a brand new arsehole. Maybe I should give it a rest between each time?_

Helene bit her lip and groaned in pain as Falck pushed inside. Whenever he thought she made too much noise, he pressed her head more forcefully into the counter, effectively shutting her up. _Shut your gob and take it, you fat whore. You’re always starving for my cock - now it’s my time to have my reward._

Soon enough he was slamming into her, not giving her pleasure any consideration. The room was filled with their obscene, wet slapping noises and grunts. Helene had given up any resistance, whimpering underneath the strong, much younger man. _That’s right, slut. Give up, and give in. All your holes belong to me._

“This might be how the men use you, when I tie you up to be used.” Falck hissed in arousal as he slammed into her reddened bottom. Helene only manages to produce whimpering sobs underneath him as his tempo increases, his climax closing in.

“How many do you want to fuck you?” He hisses between gritting teeth. “Three? Five? Twelve?”

With a guttural groan, Falck reaches his climax. He pumps vacantly into her poor, forcefully stretched arsehole as he releases spurts of seeds into her. “Ah! Ah.., Yes. I needed that.” Falck pants, as he savours the feeling of her twitching warmth around his member. _Take every last drop._

Helene sobbed softly, vulnerably under him. A small cloud of flour is puffed from the counter as she exhales another sob. Falck recognized those sobs. It wasn’t sadness or fear. It was something else. He takes a moment to catch his breath before he pulls out his still half-hard cock, and puts his trousers back in order. He takes a second to appreciate Helene’s twitching, reddened arsehole before he half-heartedly tugs her dress back down.

“Come now, big girl.” He whispers softly, as he helps Helene stand up. Her eyes are red, and the entire front of her dress, and parts of her face, is covered in flour. Falck embraces her patiently, and lets her rest her head on his shoulder as she lets out a few more sobs. _Ugh. She’ll leave flour all over my tunic._

Although Falck didn’t quite understand the need for it, he had observed that Helene often needed some sort of reassurance after particularly rough sex. He didn’t much care for it himself, but it was a sacrifice he’d make for the sake keep a willing, wet hole at his disposal.

“Do you feel my seeds leaking out your arsehole now?” He whispers softly in her ear. Helene nodded against his shoulder. Falck grinned to himself.

“Don’t wipe it away. Show me when you come to my quarters, hm?” Falck whispers, before offering a small kiss at the nape of her neck. _We’re running out of time, you whore. We can’t have you weeping for much longer._

As if she had heard his thoughts, Helene straightened up and wiped her tears. She smiled at the young lord. For a moment he feared she’d kiss him, but instead she turned around to get her dough back in place to finish it.

In the distance, they heard the familiar boots of the guardsmen coming for a bite to eat.

“By the way. I think the Hillbrooke daughter and Rueben are sweet on one another. You know what a big softie I can be.” Falck hummed confidently. “I promised the girl she could have some wine for a date with the boy.”

“Noted, my lord.” Helene smiled in surprise. She almost looked… _hopeful?_

“Right. I’ll be off then. And don’t forget to come to me afterwards.” Falck reminded her, before he stepped cautiously towards the back exit. The guardsmen’s loud steps were approaching rapidly.

Helene looked over her shoulder to give him a wink, before she returned to work as if nothing had happened.


	5. On A Visit

Falck stretched his back as he got off his horse. It had been a long ride, but it was good to get out of the keep every now and then. He had travelled through the village of Garring, and then continued west to the next village, Millgrove. It was a trip he’d make every now and then, when it suited him – and as usual, he had a goal in sight.

He tied up his horse in front of a rather grand house. He hadn’t announced his visit, so no one was out to greet him. It had recently been a light drizzle, and thus, none of the maids batted an eyelid at his cloaked figure. The young men and women were simply too busy saving the laundry, and whatever other chores they had this day. _She better be home._

Falck knocked on the door twice, and waited. Then, _she_ opened the door. She was woman in her late 20s, with raven hair, and big golden-brown eyes. She was a small woman, but with an air of nobility about her. Falck admired her lightly freckled face, before he offered her a genuine smile. _She’s still just as beautiful_ , Falck felt his cock stir a bit in his trousers. “Kathrin.” He whispered softly, before offering to take her hand for a kiss.

“Falck.” She whispered in return, her pale cheeks blushing ever so slightly. “Come in before someone recognizes you.” She stepped back, not daring to allow him the small curtsy, and ushered him inside.

“Is he gone?” Falck closed the door behind him as he stepped inside the well-decorated room. There were tapestries and rugs, and the wooden furniture had tastefully carved details. A cat stretched lazily on one of the chairs.

“Yes. And I don’t expect him to be back for another fortnight. But-“, Kathrin was interrupted by a small, yet powerful voice coming from another room.

“Mama! Mama!” A small boy, no more than five or six years old came bolting into the room. The boy immediately steered for his mother, not giving Falck any notice. He looked up at her with big, golden eyes, half-hidden behind his messy mop of straw-blonde hair. “Mama! Can I please go to grandma and grandpops?”

Kathrin beamed down at her little boy, cupping his chubby cheeks, wiping a stain a way. “Of course, sweetie. You were supposed to go there today, remember? You’re staying there this weekend. Grandpops is getting old. He needs another man in the house. If you go to Mari, she’ll help you pack.”

The boy’s face lightens up as he remembers. The young gaze drifts over at the stranger in the room, the tall, cloaked man.

Falck pulls his cloak back, and smiles down at the little boy. “Hi there, Florian. Do you remember me? Maybe not, it’s been some time. I’m an old friend of your mum and dad.” _His eyes are definitively his mother’s. His hair though… Definitively his father’s. _Falck smirked to himself.

Little Florian suddenly became shy, like small children often do, and attempted to hide behind his mother’s skirt. Kathrin laughed. “Go on, now. Go find Mari, and tell her to help you pack.”

Florian’s gaze was glued to Falck in childish curiosity, while his small body stayed hidden behind his mother’s skirt. Kathrin gave Florian a final nudge, whereupon the boy snapped out of his antics, chuckled, and bolts off again.

As soon as they’re alone, Falck’s gaze returned to Kathrin. “And I believe congratulations are in order again.” Falck crooned, before moving closer to Kathrin. He placed a gentle hand on her hip. “A girl this time, I heard.” Falck leaned down slightly, his lips inches from Kathrin’s.

Kathrin’s breath was deeper now. Her pupils dilated. The attractive blush in her cheeks persisted as she allowed Falck to close the distance between them, and answered his kiss.

Their bodies pressed together in a warm embrace. Falck’s greedy hands soon found her shapely bottom, and squeezed it greedily through the fabric of her dress. Kathrin whimpered, feeling Falck’s clothed erection poking against her belly. 

“May I see her?” Falck whispered hotly as he pulled back from the kiss. Kathrin’s eyes were glossy now, and the woman nodded weakly. To his delight, he noticed her nipples were showing through the fabric. _Now, these two delights are noticeably bigger than the last time I saw them._ By now, his erection was starting to become a bother.

“Y-yes.” She replied breathlessly. “But we must be quiet. She is sleeping.”

Falck grinned and took Kathrin’s hand, allowing her to lead the way. _She truly did well for herself_ , he mused as they walked through the house. The floors were wooden, which was not common. And the house was also richly decorated in expensive furniture and fabrics. Finally, Kathrin put a finger to her lips, as she opened a door gently.

Inside was a small cot, standing next to a bed – not the master bed, mind you. This was the wetnurse’s bed. _Very well indeed_ , Falck grinned. Short, characteristic baby breaths came from the little cot. Falck gently inched closer to get a proper look. He smiled when he finally saw her face. Round, chubby and healthy-looking. Just as a babe is supposed to be. She was sleeping safe and sound, with a charming tuft of black hair on top of her head.

“How old is she now?” Falck whispered, before he with utmost care reached out a hand, and stroke a gentle finger against the babe’s peachy cheek.

“Three, soon four months.” Kathrin whispered back, her heart swelling at the scene. “Her hair seems to be going black now, but when she was born it was entirely light.”

Falck grinned, feeling a surge of power in his chest. “Is he suspecting anything?”

“No.” Kathrin sighed softly, before taking Falck’s hand again, slowly leading him back out of the room. “I don’t think he does.” She closes the door behind them, before leading Falck down another few doors, to the master bedroom. “No one will disturb us here.”

“Is he still treating you well?” Falck asks as they’re finally safely alone in the grand bedroom. The bed was large, covered in both pelts and blankets, with a beautifully carved and painted bedframe. “By the looks of it, he’s earning enough to keep you and the children happy.” Falck mused. He wanted to make sure his investments were going well, and that they would benefit him for years to come. He watches Kathrin as she locked the door.

“Yes.” Kathrin placed herself in front of a large, polished bronze plate, taking off her jewellery. “Despite being a good businessman, he’s still pretty clueless about a woman’s inner thoughts, dreams and ambitions. He believes the very best about people. I thought merchants had to be shrewd. And maybe he is – when he’s at work. But I don’t want to talk about him. Not now.” Kathrin meets Falck’s gaze through the reflection.

“Why?” Falck teased as he slowly moved up behind her. “Isn’t it thrilling to talk about the man whose wife I’m fucking? Whose children aren’t even his own?” He breathes hotly into her ear, while his big hands surrounded her, finding her breasts. She whimpered softly as he starts kneading them, and to his delight he noticed his fingers becoming moist. _She’s leaking_. Falck groans, grinding his aching, clothed erection against her shapely rear. “You don’t give a fuck about him. You never have. The world doesn’t understand people like us. We are sinners. We are devils. I will keep breeding you with my children, and you will keep acting like the perfect little wife – all while you delight in knowing your husband is providing for _my_ children.” Falck hisses in primal lust as he squeezes her breasts forcefully, making Kathrin whimper in both arousal and discomfort. 

With a roar of lust, he undid her dress. Large, greedy hands pulled the fabrics off of her small body, before he with strong arms promptly picked the naked lady up. He managed to show some restraint, and put her somewhat gently onto the bed before he started undressing himself. _My own Lilith_. Falck panted as he shed layers of clothes _. That beautiful pale skin. Those rosy nipples, those big, maternal, full breasts. And the black, little bush that hides my demise._

Kathrin was seemingly enjoying watching her secret lover undress in front of her. She spread her legs tantalizingly in front of him, rubbing her little nub with one hand, while groping her breasts with the other. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was almost as if she could see steam coming out of Falck’s ears. “Come get your forbidden fruit”, she whispered hotly.

Through the haze of his intense arousal, Falck appreciated that Kathrin seemed to be enjoying the sight in front of her, as he undressed. And this one served to spur him on further. Some Lord’s sons would live sedentary lives, and become plump over the years. Falck was proud of his body – which was fit and strong. He often went hunting, and even helped with physical labour around the keep on his own initiative – to keep appearances up, of course. _How could anyone think badly of such a gentle, helpful young man?_

He crawled into bed on all fours, like a predator approaching its prey. His raging erection hang proud and leaking between his legs – pointing straight at her. He snarled, before ‘attacking’ one of her breasts with his mouth, suckling the hardened nipple with forceful vigour. As the sweet milk touched his tongue, Falck moaned, and suckled even harder. 

Kathrin whimpered in discomfort underneath him. Her shapely thighs shifted restlessly against his. Small, feminine hands clasped onto his shoulders in an attempt to mock-push him off. “Oh no.” She whimpered helplessly underneath him. “Please, you’re hurting me! Stop! Please, anything but that!” Kathrin shuddered.

Falck gave the nipple a few more greedy sucks, before he let go of it with a pop. “Anything, huh?” He grinned maliciously up at her. “I’ll hold you to that.” He roared, before he quickly covered her mouth with a large hand, and snapped his hips forward - entering her in a forceful push.

A muffled scream filled the room as he forced his engorged cock into the tight, undulating heat with greedy strokes. Small hands tried to bat him off, but he soon gathered them both in a strong grip with his free hand. He groaned gutturally as he was again reminded of his brutal taking of Violet. With a forceful thrust his cockhead pressed painfully against Kathrin’s cervix. “I’ll breed you.” He whispered hotly, staring menacingly into Kathrin’s fearful, wet eyes. _God, she’s is playing this role so well. If I didn’t know, I’d think it was real._ “I’ll fuck you-,” he thrusted, “again-,” he thrusted, “again-,” he thrusted, “and again,” he thrusted harder – earning another muffled, pained cry from Kathrin. He pushed painfully against her cervix, before he leaned up to whisper hotly in her ear, “And it _will_ take.” 

Kathrin started sobbing between Falck’s fingers. _God, I’ll come so fucking hard_. The big man pulled almost all the way out, before he rammed his cock back inside her – resulting in a muffled wail. Again. Again. And again. Soon, he was rutting mindlessly into her.

Even as he was in a lustful frenzy, he managed to notice when she starts squeezing around him – a sign that let one of her hands ‘escape’ his forceful grip to attend to her demanding clit. As his climax approached, Falck let go of her hand and mouth, and instead wrapped his arms around her shoulders. With his new grip, he pushed her forcefully down onto his cock as he grinded greedily into her depth, releasing his big, pent-up load against her poor, battered cervix.

Simultaneously, Kathrin cried out her release - Falck quickly pressed his lips against her in a sloppy kiss. _Shut up woman_.

They lay like this, riding out their orgasms. _I haven’t fucked in over three days. Saving it all up for you. It better take._ Falck panted against her lips as they both revel in their sweaty, twitching bodies. Falck groaned a little as she contracted around his cock for a few more seconds.

“Thank you”, Kathrin panted against his lips, before her head fell limp against the pillow. “I really needed that.”

“I know you did.” Falck grinned proudly – but he doesn’t pull out. “I wish there was a way I could plug you up, so it wouldn’t leak back out. I want you to take it all. I don’t want a drop to be wasted. But a chisel and wedge seem… so unrefined.” He cocks a humorous eyebrow, and Kathrin laughs.

“Well,” Kathrin purrs. “You could just stay inside me.” She trails a lazy finger down Falck’s hairy chest. “For the time being, at least. But I think I might have something that could sate your desire – for the next time. I would show you now, but that means you’d have to pull out, and I’d have to get up.”

“Not a chance.” Falck half-jokes, giving a small thrust with his still half-hard member. Kathrin whimpers and twitches around him. “But my curiosity is peaked.”

They lay like this, admiring each other, feeling each other, until they were disturbed. The sound of little Florian calling out for his mother in the distance forced Kathrin to get up. She got up, put on a dressing gown, and left the bedroom to kiss her little son good bye. When she returned, she and Falck could be all to themselves for hours and hours.

In her hand, as she entered, she carried an item half-obscured by the sleeves of her clothing. As soon as she locked the door again, and dropped the gown, Falck was free to admire it. It looked like… a polished, wooden phallus. Falck chuckled at the sight. He had heard of these, but never seen one himself.

“Where did you get that?” Falck asked in wonder as Kathrin handed it to him. It had simple details, and was made of a dark, varnished and polished wood. It had a clearly distinguishable glans, but the shaft itself was pretty straight and even – like a pole. Falck grabbed it tightly, and secretly revelled in the fact that it was noticeably smaller than his own.

“When your husband is a merchant-“ Kathrin sighed as she crawled up in bed next to Falck, “- he has access to all sorts of things. Although, this one embarrassed him greatly, so I think it’s the only one I’ll ever own.” The raven-haired beauty kisses Falck’s shoulder as she settles by his side.

“What a pity.” Falck remarked, before he experimentally spread Kathrin’s legs, and lined it up against her entrance. “If I was married, I would n’t have denied my wife such pleasures. Particularly not if I was gone for weeks on end.” He noticed some of his seeds from their lovemaking had escaped her. He purposefully scooped it up with the tip of the phallus, before he with gentle determination pushed it inside of her.

Kathrin moaned softly and settled more comfortably in bed. “You’re jesting.” She purrs, as Falck works the member inside of her. “If you’d ever allow it, you’d insist on your wife to have one moulded to your exact likeness.

“Or a much smaller one.” Falck retorts. “So that she’d remember what she’s missing while I’m gone.” He looked Kathrin dead in the eyes as he thrusted the member harder inside of her. He revelled in how she squirmed in response. “When was the last time your husband fucked you?” He didn’t pull the phallus out, but kept a hand on it’s base to make sure it wouldn’t slide out.

“Falck, please…” Kathrin whimpered. “I don’t want to think about his sad, little prick when I’m with you.” Her breasts rose and fell with each of her deepened breaths.

Falck, not one to resist the temptation in front of him, crawled on top of her – still with one protective hand on the base of the phallus. “I want to know how likely it is for your next child to be mine.” His gaze didn’t leave hers as his lips found one of her hardened nipples again, suckling greedily.

“We haven’t-.” Kathrin gasped as Falck’s insatiable lips found her sore nipples. “Not since I was last in child’s way. He knows to leave me be until I’ve healed after giving birth. With Florian I was able to put it off for six months.”

Falck could feel his member stirring again. With a determined hand, he pulled out the phallus, making Kathrin gasp. “I’ll make it take, Kathrin. I’ll fill you with my seeds this whole weekend, and let you stew in it.” He hissed in arousal, before lining himself up against her leaking entrance. “And the next time you’re alone, or with your husband: Think of me when you come.” Falck grunted before he pushed forcefully inside Kathrin.

It was going to be a long, exhausting, sweaty and rewarding weekend. 


	6. Road Encounter

After a lovely weekend in Millgrove with Kathrin, Falck was back on the road. His cock was even a bit sore from all the fucking he had Kathrin had partaken in. The thought that he might have impregnated her with his child again, while her husband was away, delighted him. His cock stirred ever so slightly at the thought of Kathrin’s small, pale naked frame and voluptuous breasts. “Down boy”, he chuckled to himself. His horse flickered its ears at the sound of its master’s voice.

Somewhere between the villages of Millgrove and Garring, Falck spotted a young woman, possibly girl, carrying firewood on her back. This area of the trail was surrounded by thick, lush forest. No rivers, only small streams here and there. He hadn’t seen any houses from quite some time, and knew that there would be several long stretches of trail in front of him before any sign of civilization.

Falck felt something shift in him as he eyed an opportunity. Despite how tired and sore he might be, the urge was simply too strong. Soon enough, Falck had caught up with the small figure. He slowed the horse down. “Good afternoon, young maiden with wood on her back.” Falck turned on one of his warm, unassuming smiles. “Are you selling?” He asked, managing to sound genuine.

The girl looked up at him with big, brown eyes. She was a bit startled as he talked to her, but after giving his horse, his clothes and appearance a good look-over, she replies with a smile. “I do, ser. It’s proper oak. It burns the best.”

Falck takes in the young figure’s features. It was hard to tell how old she was, but the budding breasts were a sign that she wasn’t too young. _If she shows signs of womanhood, she is a woman_ , he thought to himself. He felt his member stirring a bit, before he brings the horse to a halt. The girl stops too.

“Where do you get it, and how much do you want for it?” Falck asked, feigning genuine interest.

“Oh, over there.” The girl pointed into the forest. “Hm. I’d normally take five coppers for this amount. It’s oak after all.”

Falck jumped elegantly off the horse. “Show me where you get it. I do believe you; I just want to make sure I’m making a good investment.” He smiled, before loosening a small leather pouch from his belt. The sound of coins clinking against one another made the girl focused.

“Of course, ser. Follow me.” The girl gave the pouch a long look, before she trailed off the path – in the direction of where she pointed. She blabbered away about these forests, and how she often was tasked by getting wood for her mother.

Falck follows suit, leading Whisp along. As soon as they’re out of sight from the trail, he ties Whisp to a tree, and follows the girl alone. “Really,” Falck feigned interest, “so it’s just you and your mother, then?”

“Yes. And brother, but he’s only four. Dad died two winters ago, so now it’s just us. Mum does laundry for others most days.” She shared casually, before stopping at a small clearing in the woods. Falck saw clear signs of woodcutting – tree stumps, and logs ready to be cut. “Here we are.”

“Thanks. I’ll take it.” Falck nodded, producing a patient smile as the girl took off the leather straps that kept the wood safely on her back. _About time, girl. I was about to lose my composure. Will I be your first, or have you already had a tumble with someone before? Some start so young._ By now, Falck’s erection was tenting in his trousers. The girl seemed completely oblivious to what was going on.

As soon as the wood was on the ground, Falck moved closer to her. The girl seemed puzzled at first, as she watched Falck ignore the wood and walked straight for her. Before she managed to make a move, he had her in his grip. He was a tall, big man, and she’s just a girl. She didn’t stand a chance as he forcefully turned her around in his grip – her back against his chest.

“No! Please ser! Let me go!” The girl cried as Falck pushed her to the ground. Her vulnerable pleas only served to spur him on further. The big man laughed menacingly as he tugged the dress out of the way, and spread her legs forcefully with his knees.

“You can’t take it back now…” Falck grinned as she struggled against his firm grip. Her pale, helpless bottom was in plain view for all to see. “I asked you if you were selling. 5 coppers seemed like a bargain to me.” He hissed hotly as he stuck a big finger into her small cunny.

The girl let out a pained cry as the invading finger breached her. She was dry. Falck knew it would be painful, and her screams only made it all so much sweeter. He withdrew his finger and spit on it, before he inserted it again. Although tempting, he knew his cock was a little too sore to do this without some lubrication.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” The girl cried helplessly while one of Falck’s strong arms kept her pinned to the damp, grassy ground. She squirmed, but to no avail. He was so much bigger, so much stronger, and so much heavier. His weight alone could keep her pinned to the ground – not to mention his strength.

“Don’t talk back!” Falck hissed, his erection twitching in his trousers. “Talk back, and I’ll take both your cunny and your arse.” He enjoyed the immediate silence from the girl, and released his cock from its restraints. “But scream and cry all you like, little whore. No one will hear you here. No one will come for you. Except, perhaps… wolves.” He hissed as he pressed his reddened, leaking member against her cunny. “And if you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure to pay your mother and brother a visit too.”

The girl had given up now. She didn’t protest, nor attempt to resist at all anymore. She stared vacantly out into the forest, with only small sobs escaping her lips. With every thrust of Falck’s hips, her body jerked against the rough ground beneath her. Small twigs dug into her skin, grass stuck to her clothes and left green marks from the friction.

Falck groaned savagely as his thick member forced its way inside the tight heat, inch by inch. “Either you’re getting wet, or you’re bleeding. Are you getting wet for me, slut?” He snarled, before pulling out a little bit to admire the view below him. Her pitiful, little groin was smeared in blood from cunny to arse – either from his forceful intrusion, or violated maidenhood. Possibly both. The sight of his shaft partially coated in her maiden-blood only served to excite Falck further, producing several more forceful snaps of his hips, before he bottomed out into her. She whimpered in pain as the blunt head of his cock pressed against her cervix.

“That’s it? You still haven’t taken my last two inches.” Falck mocked the sobbing girl hotly, before he pulled out a bit, just to thrust back in. He groaned in pleasure, while she wailed miserably. “But you’re so fucking tight, so I’ll forgive you,” Falck thrusted again, “I’m not unreasonable, after all.” Eventually, Falck gave into his base desires. With no more patience for games and mockery, he rammed into the girl savagely.

Between the tree stumps and logs that were part of her livelihood, he robbed her of her innocence and purity. With no thought, nor care, for the effects these events would have for the young girl, he plunged ruthlessly into her.

Falck groaned in delight as he reached his release; spilling his come as deep into her as nature would allow. He pumped the fat member in lazy strokes as he emptied spurt after spurt of life-giving seeds into her young, battered body. The girl was completely apathetic now; unmoving, while staring blankly out into the woods ahead of her.

With a sigh, Falck pulled out and wiped his bloodied cock with the inside hem of her dress. He tossed the fabric carelessly aside, not bothering to cover up the naked, assaulted bottom _. I should be getting on my way. I want to reach Garring before dark. Yes. I should go now. I might even have time to stop by the tavern on my way._ Falck mused as he rearranged his clothes and got his cock back inside his trousers. He’s about to walk away when he suddenly remembered something, and turns back around. 

“I hope you can forgive my rudeness. I almost forgot.” Falck picked up his coin purse, completely disregarding the unresponsive, half-naked girl on the ground, with blood smeared over her groin. He picked up five coppers, and reached them out in an open hand, but the girl didn’t respond.

He took a good look at her; to make sure she’s breathing – and she was. Falck sighed impatiently, before he promptly kneeled down and pushed the five coppers into her bloody cunny. The girl whimpered and sniffed in response. _Oh, so you’re somewhat present, are you?_ “There,” Falck wiped his bloodied finger on her thigh, before getting up. “Now you won’t lose them.”

“Take care, now!” Falck announced carefreely as he left the clearing. His thoughts were already drifting, and he whistled a tune as he untied Whisp, giving the big boy a few pats. “Thank you, my friend. You waited so patiently for me.” He pats the animal a few more time, before he jumps onto the horse’s back. His mind was already brewing on a small plan. _A delightful plan_. Falck put the horse in motion, and got back on the forest trail. _I hope I manage to get to the village before dark._


	7. Helene's Big Day pt.I

Some weeks later, one of Falck’s plans clicked into place. Well, technically two. First of all, he had Helene at his full disposal today, and no other plans. Secondly, he had spotted Violet and Rueben together.

He had been returning from an errand to the village when he spotted the two in a heated embrace, in the forest surrounding the keep’s walls. They had been pretty well hidden between the bushes and branches; had it not been for a sudden big motion from Rueben he wouldn’t have noticed them at all. Not wanting to spoil the good work being put down by Violet, Falck had quickly and quietly passed them by – but he couldn’t help but to cast one glance over his shoulder, earning him the sight of Violet’s breasts being massaged through the dress by strong hands. Fortunately for Falck, Helene had been available to tend to his resulting erection.

And today, Helene was at his mercy and disposal. He couldn’t wait to see her tired, chubby body filled with his spunk. _Maybe she’d even be begging for mercy? That would be sweet_. Falck had taken precautions and made plans for this day. It was rare to have such a willing, trusting slave at his feet, so he wanted to make a proper event out of this. Right now, she should be getting ready for the day ahead of her. She had gotten strict orders to bathe and relieve herself beforehand – this would be a long day for her. 

Falck locked himself into one of the keep’s guest rooms which were seldomly used. There she was, waiting patiently in nothing but her night shift. Helene had obediently prepared the room, lighting the fireplace and making the bed. “Helene.” Falck greeted her with a smile as he approached the bed where she sat. “Are you ready for today?”

“I suppose I am,” she smiled nervously, shifting slightly on the bed. “I’ve done all that you asked; relieved myself, bathed.”

“Good girl,” Falck crooned as he cupped her chubby cheeks with his hands. “I have surprises prepared for you. I think you’ll like it.” He whispered, before pulling out a dark piece of cloth from his pocket. “Take off your shift, then I’ll blindfold you.”

Helene obediently pulled her night shift over her head, and put it aside. Her full voluptuous breasts hang heavy on her chests, and her round thighs rubbed against each other as she waited patiently for Falck to blindfold her.

Falck moved closer to the naked woman, placing a hand on her soft, curved belly. “How much seeds do you think I’ve poured into you over the years?” He whispered hotly, before he made her turn around. He could feel his manhood pulsating.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know, my lord.” Helene blushed as the dark fabric enveloped her head.

Falck tightened the blindfold securely around her head, before he slipped a hand around her side, groping one of her heavy breasts greedily. “Today you’ll get a lot more.” He whispered hotly into her ear. “Get into bed. Face up, pillow under your hips.”

Helene, now blinded, fumbles her way into the bed on all fours, before she arranges herself as the young lord instructed.

“Spread your legs, both arms above your head.” Falck instructs as he inches closer to the bed. He grins maliciously as he can see both her cunny and her arsehole on display, thanks to the pillow. All her holes should be at his disposal. He had considered having her on her back, but that wouldn’t make her mouth as freely accessible. “Good.” He crooned, his erection growing rapidly in his trousers. Soon, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, and tied her hands to the bed frame by the help of some fine fabric ropes. Next, he did her feet.

“I’ll fuck you until I’m sated, and then I’ll leave you here in the room – knowing I have three wet holes waiting for me if I so wish.” Falck lips his lips, Helene shudders in anticipation. “Maybe I’ll come back, maybe I won’t. What if the door opens and the man entering doesn’t say a word? You’d be left wondering whether I’m the one fucking you, maybe it’s one of the men you know, or maybe it’s a stranger.” Falck opens his fly to free his now fully erect cock. _As if any of them would be able to stretch you as good as I do._

“I am at your mercy, my lord.” Helene whimpered softly. She tried rubbing her thighs together, but to no avail. Her legs were too widely spread, and tied down.

“That’s right.” Falck agreed, before he inspected her cunny with a greedy finger. _The whore is already wet._ “Have you had anything to eat or drink today?”

“No, my lord. Just as you requested.” Helene’s breath deepened at the intruding finger.

“Then you must be famished.” Falck whispered hotly, before he pulled down his trousers. Next, he got into bed, with each knee planted next to Helene’s armpits. “Open your mouth.” His cock twitched.

Helene obediently did, and in the next second, Falck leaned forward, sheathing his thick cock inside Helene’s warm mouth.

“I’ll give you some sustenance.” Falck moaned in pleasure as he watched Helene’s lips stretch, and her jaw struggling to make room for the considerable cock. “Suck it, big girl.” The young lord commanded. 

Helene complied, making the man on top of her moan in pleasure. _That’s right, whore. If there’s one thing I can count on your fat self to do, it’s to be hungry. Gobble up that cock_. Falck groaned before he pushed his cock further into her mouth – entering her throat. He could feel her struggling to fight the gagging reflex, and struggling to breathe. Falck moaned in delight as she tightened around him, and he pushed his cock further down in response – then out, leaving her hacking and gasping – then back in, accompanied by his own guttural moan.

Falck steadily increased his pace, his push and pulls, and soon enough he was using her mouth and throat just as he would a cunny. It produced obscene wet, sloppy noises, accompanied by Helene’s gagging and strangled breath. On top of it all were Falck’s groans of delight – exuding no sympathy for the discomfort he put Helene in; he was fully consumed with his own lust and pleasure.

Helene’s face reddened rapidly as Falck’s thrusts became more erratic. Wet tears streamed from underneath the blindfold. Her arms instinctively twitched at the ropes, which didn’t yield. With a loud groan, Falck forced his entire length into Helene’s tight, wet gullet, emptying his pent-up seeds into her throat. His balls twitched, resting heavy against Helene’s chin. “Ahhhh!” Falck produced a strained groan of delight, fruitlessly pressing his pelvis firmer against Helene’s throat in a reflexive attempt to push his seeds deeper.

Helene’s arms twitched more desperately at the ropes as Falck held the position, savouring the sensation of his seeds pumping into her throat in spurts. The woman instinctively tried to turn her head away, but Falck held her in place with a strong hand. With a sated sigh, he finally pulled out. _The more you struggle, the tighter you get_. 

Helene hacked, gasped and heaved for air as the obstruction finally left her. A little bit of his seeds were coughed up, but Falck quickly scooped it up with his fingers. “Cunny or mouth?” He asked, his voice flat, without regard to her discomfort.

“W-whichever-,” Helene panted heavily, “you prefer, my lord.” She managed, her face still beet red, with her chest rising and lowering in rapid succession.

Falck smiled appreciatively, before he got up from bed. He leaned over the immobilized woman, before he mercilessly shoved his fingers into her moist cunny. He cocked an eyebrow at the fact that she was even wetter now. _Soaked_. Helene whimpered as he worked his seeds into her. “I think I’ll mark every one of your holes at least once today.” He decided, before he stepped back into his trousers and pulled them up. “But now I want a cup of ale, and something to eat.” He nodded to himself, while the naked woman lay in front of him, still catching her breath. Falck looked around the room for a moment, before he found what he was looking for; a blanket. “Here.” He draped the blanket across her naked body. _I do prefer fucking warm bodies over cold ones_ , Falck grinned to himself.

Helene smiled appreciatively as the blanket both covered up her modesty, and would provide her warmth. “Thank you, my lord, you are most gracious.” The chubby woman whispered hoarsely.

Falck smiled to himself as he admired the sight in front of him. His insatiable cock attempted to stir, still not quite limp from the lovemaking he’d just had. _Today will be a good day_. 


	8. Helene's Big Day pt.II

With his thirst and hunger sated, Falck returned to the bedroom where Helene still waited just as he’d left her; tied up, immobilized and blindfolded. He noticed how she turned her head towards the sound of his footsteps as he entered, but Falck didn’t say anything. _Are you wondering who just entered the room? Whether it’s me, or a stranger? You might find out, you might not._ Falck grinned wickedly, as he moved up to the bed. His cock was waking up again at the sense of power he had over her. She was fully at his disposal, and could do little about it. With a gentle motion, he pulled the blanket up to Helene’s waist; exposing her naked lower body. A light sheen on her chubby cunny lips. _The whore is still wet_. He didn’t bother to take his trousers off as he climbed into bed, between her legs. His fly opened, and his thick, hard member flopped out. Without any further ado, he pushed into her.

Helene whimpered as the thick member breached her. She was still wet inside from his seeds, but only by the entrance. The additional resistance as Falck pushed further made him bite his lip in delight, careful to not make a sound. If he could, he wanted to be quiet. Not even a moan would escape his lips, if he could help it. The thought of Helene not knowing who fucked her was arousing in itself. He didn’t want to give anything away.

Soon, as Helene moistened up and accommodated his length, Falck increased his pace. From rocking gently in her constraints with each thrust, Helene was soon bobbing rapidly under Falck’s piston speed. Her big breasts bounced in animated motions under the blanket, which delighted Falck. He soon panted heavily from exertion, but it was drowned out by Helene’s whimpers and moans. He claimed her savagely; his balls slapping heavily against her arsehole as his cock violently bottomed out in her with each powerful buck of his hips. Obscene wet slapping noises filled the room, and Helene squeezed tightly around Falck’s cock like a vice. _Can’t take it much more, can you?_

Falck bit his lip, strangling a moan as Helene cried out her orgasmic delights, and after a final constricting clamps from her undulating walls, Falck came. He exhaled sharply as he empties his balls inside her, slowly grinding his seeds into her. _Don’t believe for a second that your tight arsehole is safe._ Falck slowly pulled out, giving both him and Helene a small break.

If nothing else, he was true to his word. Without oil, but with the help of the seeds escaping her cunny, Falck wetted Helene’s arsehole and claimed it. He knew this was a less pleasurable experience for her, physically, but that did nothing to subtract from Falck’s pleasure. As the chubby woman pleaded him to be gentle, he pushed inside her, biting his lip again to hold back moans.

He wasn’t as savage when he claimed her this time, but soon enough his pace picked up while Helene groaned helplessly underneath him _. It hurts, yes?_ _Well, that’s the price you have to pay for loving my big cock_. Eventually, he emptied himself inside her again, panting as he held himself up with his hands planted in the mattress.

Satisfied, Falck put his trousers back in order, and climbed out of bed. He took a step back to admire his handiwork; the poor reddened arsehole and cunny which were both seeping with his seeds. He didn’t bother to pull the blanket down. Whoever came next could get to admire and enjoy his sloppy seconds. _Oh yes, big girl. You shall have more_.

Before leaving the room, Falck walked over to one of the stone walls. Gently, he plucked one small stone out of the wall, revealing a small near-invisible hole. A peephole. _Still here._ Falck smiled to himself, putting the stone is his pocket. There was a reason why this room was hardly ever used.

Soon, he sat comfortably in a chair on the other side of that same wall, nursing a cup of ale. Now, his “guests” could arrive.

*

It took an hour, maybe closer to two, before the first “guest” appeared. Falck didn’t notice straight away as he was captured by a book, but when he took a peek through the hole, he was not disappointed.

A skinny, older naked man was climbing into bed with Helene. Falck didn’t even know his name. After having violated the wood-gathering girl, he had stopped by the village on his way home. Specifically, the tavern. Outside it, he had found this man; a beggar. A sorry sight with his scrawny body, poor teeth and balding head of unkempt hair. It wasn’t hard to convince the man to go anywhere for the low price of a meal and a drink. And best of all; the beggar had had no idea who he was talking to. In fact, Falck had paid him just to make sure the beggar would ‘forget’ having ever seen Falck. And boy, did he oblige.

For a little extra, Falck even got the old man to deliver the “invitations” for him too. He didn’t expect many to accept a strange offer from an even stranger man, but at least it didn’t leave any trails back to Falck, if the beggar kept his word. And why not kill two birds with one stone?

It had been years since the old man had laid with a woman, the beggar had willingly told him. Falck grinned to himself as he watched the scrawny man give his long, yet thin cock a few strokes before he pushed inside Helene’s heat with a delighted groan. _I wonder how long you’ll last old man. How much seeds will years of sexual frustration release?_ The old man’s pale, scrawny bottom thrusted into Helene. Falck could only just hear her whimpers through the wall. He cocked an eyebrow as the old man’s moves started getting erratic. _Already? I knew it’s been long, but… Come on._ Falck chuckled to himself as he watched the old man empty himself inside Helene. But to Falck’s surprise, the old man started thrusting again after a few minutes of respite. _Not bad for an old man,_ he acknowledged. And this time, the old man lasted longer, before he spilled his seeds.

About an hour after the old man had gotten dressed and left, Helene’s next “guest” appeared. The Baker. _Naughty, naughty, my man._ Falck hadn’t expected the baker, being married an all, to accept this offer. His cock stirred at the fact that this was Violet’s father. Something about this whole messed-up dynamic thrilled him.

The pot-bellied baker didn’t have much to brag about in terms of size. His cock had some girth, but reminded Falck more of a mushroom. Still, the baker gave a good show. He had more stamina than the old man, and didn’t toss in the towel until he had Helene’s cunny, mouth and arse; in that order. Besides, he moaned quite loudly and dramatically every time he came. Falck snickered a little to himself. _You should’ve seen your beloved father now, Violet_. 

Two more working inhabitants of the castle visited Helene before the evening was over. One tall, hulking guardsman, who had a disappointingly small prick. _Body and size doesn’t always compare_ , Falck sighed. And finally, one of the groundskeepers. He looked quite average in most regards, but sported a both girthy and long cock. Falck was impressed. _You could be dangerous if you wanted to, my friend_ , he thought to himself.

Five men had claimed Helene this day, but all of them had claimed her more than once. When Falck was sure no more would arrive, he came out from his little hiding place. The groundskeeper had been kind enough to cover Helene with the blanket again, but before Falck unveiled her, he made sure the door to the room was locked. Wouldn’t do to be surprised now.

With the door locked, it was time to unveil her. With one, big motion, Falck pulled the blanket aside, resulting in a gasp from Helene. Whatever he had imagined, this sight was better. A river of seeds had streamed from both her arsehole and cunny, and down onto the mattress. She was still dripping from both holes. Her arse was still twitching from the latest intrusion, and both her holes were red and sore. There were finger marks on her breasts, revealing that not only Falck had a weakness for the big globes. With a sigh, he sat down on the bed next to her, pulling the blindfold off her. When Helene saw his face, she gave him a teary smile.

“Did that feel nice, big girl? I was looking after you all the time, making sure everything was going well.” He whispers gently, before he starts undoing her restraints. _It’s somewhat a truth_.

“Y-yes.” Helene’s voice is shaky. “I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked so much. I’m so sore. I’ll be sore for days, I’m sure. …And I like it.” Her voice almost faded into a whisper, while her round cheeks blushed. She sat up as her arms were freed, and with a sloppy sound, more seeds squeezed out of her. “Oh dear… Look at that mess.” Her blush deepened.

Falck offered her a smile as he loosened her feet’s restraints, freeing her. “You can get cleaned up and eat before you tend to it. I doubt anyone else will come in her tonight.” Falck offers generously. There was no way he was going to touch that mess.

“Thank you, my lord.” Helene beams at him. “This has… this has been a marvellous gift.”

“I’m glad.” Falck sighs, feeling no small amount of pride and possessiveness. “I like to treat my belongings well.” He teases, half-joking. Helene giggles in response. “When you’ve cleaned up yourself, eaten and cleaned this mess, I’d like your company in bed. I’d like to warm my cock.” He meets her gaze. “Don’t worry. You can use your mouth. I know your cunny is sore.”

“Thank you, my lord. You are so considerate.” She whispers softly, offering him a smile.

Falck gets up from the bed, and moves towards the door. _I know_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for suggestions or inspiration. I can't promise I'll use what you send/comment, but I appreciate it!


End file.
